darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patches
Making a cameo return from Demon's Souls,' Patches '''the Hyena (now known as '''Trusty Patches') is a character in Dark Souls. He is an opportunistic trickster with a hatred towards clerics. He is voiced by Will Vanderpuye, who also voices Patches in Demon's Souls. __TOC__ Location *Initially in The Catacombs if the player visits it early enough, until player enters Tomb of the Giants. *In the Tomb of the Giants until Gravelord Nito is defeated. *At Firelink Shrine after the defeat of Nito as a merchant. Plot Always answer "No" to his "are you a cleric?" question. Answering "Yes" will result in him attacking the Chosen Undead instead of later offering wares. Other characters such as Lautrec express misgivings about Patches before the player can even encounter him. This should be a tip to players new to the Souls games that Patches is not a man to be trusted. If visited before attaining a divine weapon, Patches appears in the first half of the Catacombs next to a bridge-lever. Although he is seemingly neutral, his intentions are less than friendly. Upon attempting to cross a bridge, he will attempt to kill the player by flipping it. Players may survive by either running back before the flip animation starts, or rolling off the bridge onto the conveniently placed ledge to the right of the center of the bridge. Talking to him after his murderous attempt will cause him to ask if the bridge-flip caused any trouble; answering yes nets a the player a humanity. He will remain in the Catacombs until the player enters the Tomb of the Giants. Patches is encountered again early on in the Tomb of the Giants. He will attempt to trick the player into looking over the edge of a cliff, and will promptly kick him/her off. Upon making his or her way back to him, Patches will beg forgiveness, asking if he was still a friend. Answering no prompts Patches to give the player a pair of Twin Humanities. Patches remains in the Tomb of the Giants until the player defeats Gravelord Nito, upon which he will travel to the Firelink Shrine (in an alcove next to Frampt) and remain there as a vendor for the rest of the game. Patches sells some useful items (many of which are of limited stock) as well as assorted cleric equipment--likely collected from earlier victims. Lore Little to nothing is known about Patches and his background. It is clear that while he is obviously a reference to the Patches from Demons' Souls, he is not the same person as Patches the Hyena as the world of Demon's Souls is not the same world as Lordran. Patches has been previously acquainted with Shiva of the East, Lautrec of Carim, and Petrus of Thorolund. Notes *Patches is the only merchant through which one can obtain the Crescent Axe. He is also the only one who sells the Mask of the Father, Mother and Child, and the only vendor to sell Eyes of Death. *If attacked using the Dark Hand's special attack, up to 7 liquid Humanity can be obtained. Strategy Patches is equipped with an Eagle Shield and a Spear. He will essentially poke at you until you die while hiding behind his shield. If you have high stability and vitality, you can just ignore his attacks and hit him until you stagger him. Pyromancies, miracles, and sorceries work well to damage him through his shield (Firestorm and Wrath of the Gods can both do high amounts of damage to him before he can even react). Riposting is effective vs NPCs as always, and backstabs are good if you can pull them off. Character Information Health and Souls Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Wares Miracles Weapons Armor |} Drops Dialogue Trivia *Patches is the only character to appear in both Dark Souls and Demon's Souls. Gallery Patches Firelink.jpg|As a merchant in Firelink Shrine Category:Characters Category:Merchants